


demons can't follow you forever

by Drarina1737



Series: Kink List [17]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, California, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, POV Billy Hargrove, Police Officer Steve Harrington, neil is an asshole as usual so mentions of abuse, theres also oh yeah more fluff, they moved to cali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarina1737/pseuds/Drarina1737
Summary: Billy looks at Steve, shirtless and smiling under the sun of California, moles covering his body and hair floppy, splashing on the blue water like he’s a kid. He reflects on how their routine has changed since Hawkins, Indiana, two years ago.





	demons can't follow you forever

**Author's Note:**

> For the kinks 41 and 55, Domesticity and Water/rain/ocean from my [kink list](http://drarina1737.tumblr.com/post/170871368888/a-list-of-69-kinks).

Billy looks at Steve, shirtless and smiling under the sun of California, moles covering his body and hair floppy, splashing on the blue water like he’s a kid.

He reflects on how their routine has changed, how two years ago he'd used to go to Steve's home, an empty, cold house with absent parents but present expectations, how Steve would get him to sit on his couch and would press a bag of frozen veggies on his face and would tend to his wounds. How that'd felt normal, how Billy had had to put miles and months between him and Neil to realize how not okay it was.

Billy also remembers that in that time, with cold peas pressed against the side of his face, he'd seen a bat with nails sticking out of it resting against a corner of the living room. Remembers Steve would take it everywhere with him and remembers, on the first nights he stayed over on Steve's couch, when he could do it without Neil knowing, how Steve'd used to wake up in the middle of the night, broken screams traveling down the hall to Billy.

Billy doesn't remember how he fell in love with Steve. He just remembers one day, after months of friendship, of helping each other out, looking at Steve, and realizing. Not like a magical thing, striking him, more like an "oh so that was it, that's what I'm feeling" thing. He remembers rainy days where he'd wore open shirts because they reminded him of Cali, going to Steve's and him giving him a sweater because "are you crazy, Billy? It's fucking cold!" He remembers a gray sky and he remembers how bringing a smile to Steve's lips had made him feel. He remembers how he'd said "fuck it" one day, pressed his lips against a surprised Steve and got back an open mouthed kiss, smiley and hey, way more than what he expected.

Billy remembers how he'd felt when Steve had parted their lips but stayed right there, eyes closed and an inch away from him, breathing the same air and how Billy had drank on the sight, how at that moment, he couldn't shut himself up, words slipping his lips soft and heartfelt.

"I love you," he'd said, and Steve's eyes had shot open like he had never heard it. Billy had wondered if he had.

"I love you too, Billy," Steve had answered, in a whisper, and the fluttering in Billy's stomach felt more like pterodactyls than butterflies.

Then, Billy had started sleeping with him. He'd calmed Steve down after countless nightmares, never knowing what kind of demons he had faced that made him this scared all the time. Slowly, Steve had officially introduced him to the Party, then Nancy and Jonathan. They'd been skeptical at first but then they'd accepted him right away when they'd saw how happy Steve was, and he'd been invited to dinner with her Joyce and Hopper and this little girl who didn't seem to know that it's not polite to stare because she spent nearly a minute with her eyes glued to him just to ask him "are you Steve's boyfriend?" Steve had grabbed Billy's hand, and Billy had answered, not looking at Steve, "yeah I am."

"Steve," she said, dead serious. "Is he going to come to the cabin for Eggo's and TV?" Steve had smiled fondly at her, told her "only if you want to, El." She'd looked at Billy intensely again, and she'd said "he can try, this Saturday." Somehow, Billy had felt like it was the biggest sign of acceptance of all.

Over the months, Billy'd noticed, Steve's nightmares almost disappeared. He wouldn't go everywhere with the nailed bat, and he'd smile more often and wider. Neil had noticed that Billy was in good terms with the sheriff, and almost eighteen, so he'd laid back. As soon as Billy's birthday had passed, after a dinner with Max, and the Party and Steve and a cake from Joyce, Hopper had helped him file in a complaint, supported by Max's and Steve's statement and, eventually, also Susan's. Neil had been put to jail for years.

Steve and Billy had finished their last year and took off next day. Billy got into UCLA and Steve got into Police Academy, and they worked on the side, they'd rented a tiny apartment near the beach, and they drove back to Hawkins every other weekend. Max and Susan were also back in Cali, so it was usual for Billy and her to hang out together, especially when Susan started working and couldn't take care of her all the time.

Billy thinks about the years passed. He smiles fondly at Steve when he looks at him. He looks at him approach him, and "hey, what's going on in that head of yours?"

"Nothing. I just love you." Steve smiled even wider.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests for drabbles for all the ships from my fandoms + a kink from this [kink list](http://drarina1737.tumblr.com/post/170871368888/a-list-of-69-kinks) either on the comments or on [my tumblr.](drarina1737.tumblr.com) Please leave kudos and comments! They fuel me!


End file.
